Idaho County, Idaho
Idaho County is a county located in the U.S. state of Idaho. As of the 2000 Census the county had a population of 15,511 (2005 estimate: 15,697) http://quickfacts.census.gov/qfd/states/16/16049.html. The county seat is Grangeville6. Previous county seats were Florence (1864-1875) and Mount Idaho (1875-1902). Idaho County is the largest county in the state in terms of area. Idaho County was originally founded as a region of Washington Territory in 1861. It was reorganized by the Idaho Territorial Legislature on February 4, 1864. It was named for a steamer called Idaho that was launched on the Columbia River in 1860. In this context the name predates both Idaho Territory and the State of Idaho. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 22,021 km² (8,502 sq mi). 21,976 km² (8,485 sq mi) of it is land and 46 km² (18 sq mi) of it (0.21%) is water. It is part of the Palouse, a wide and rolling prairie-like region of the middle Columbia basin. Adjacent counties *Clearwater County - north *Missoula County - northeast *Ravalli County - east *Lemhi County - southeast *Valley County - south *Adams County - southwest *Wallowa County - west *Nez Perce County - northwest *Lewis County - northwest Demographics As of the census2 of 2000, there were 15,511 people, 6,084 households, and 4,295 families residing in the county. The population density was 1/km² (2/sq mi). There were 7,537 housing units at an average density of 0/km² (1/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 94.12% White, 0.08% Black or African American, 2.89% Native American, 0.26% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 0.91% from other races, and 1.72% from two or more races. 1.57% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 6,084 households out of which 29.20% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 60.80% were married couples living together, 6.30% had a female householder with no husband present, and 29.40% were non-families. 25.30% of all households were made up of individuals and 11.70% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.46 and the average family size was 2.95. In the county the population was spread out with 25.00% under the age of 18, 6.30% from 18 to 24, 23.30% from 25 to 44, 28.40% from 45 to 64, and 17.00% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 42 years. For every 100 females there were 103.60 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 104.90 males. The median income for a household in the county was $29,515, and the median income for a family was $33,919. Males had a median income of $28,383 versus $18,214 for females. The per capita income for the county was $14,411. About 12.50% of families and 16.30% of the population were below the poverty line, including 21.00% of those under age 18 and 10.00% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns *Cottonwood *Ferdinand *Grangeville *Kooskia *Riggins *Stites *White Bird Unincorporated communities *Mount Idaho *Pittsburgh Landing *Warren External links *Idaho County's Website Category:Counties of Idaho Category:Idaho County, Idaho